Wyatt's New School
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: Wyatt gets a letter to attend Hogwarts the same year as Harry Potter. Been done before but here's mine. R
1. Default Chapter

Wyatt walked down the stairs wearing his new school's uniform.  
  
"Mom, I look like an elder," he complained.  
  
"Wyatt," Piper said.  
  
"What he does," Melinda said.  
  
"Hogwarts needs go get with the new fashion era," Phoebe said walking in.  
  
"Ooo if I only had a camera," Melinda said.  
  
"Mel shut it," Wyatt said then looked at his watch. "Got to go."  
  
Wyatt orbed out with all his stuff. He appeared at the train station. Then hopped on Hogwarts Express.  
  
*****  
  
When Wyatt got sorted into Gryffindor he sat next to the kids from the train: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The food appeared. Wyatt took a bite of the chicken. He put it back down on his plate.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not what I'm used to having," Wyatt said then explained how his mom was a chef.  
  
"When can I move in?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed. Wyatt shifted in his robes a bit.  
  
"God they need to update these uniform totally," Wyatt muttered.  
  
"They've been this way like forever," Hermione said.  
  
"His point exactly," Harry said.  
  
"Well most witches and wizards dress this way," Ron said.  
  
"The robes are pretty sweet and all, but its too elder-like. Besides I would take jeans and a hockey jersey over these any day," Wyatt said.  
  
"Elder-like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Forget it. You wouldn't understand," Wyatt said.  
  
Hermione nodded her head warily.  
  
'Research,' She thought.  
  
*****  
  
First class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry sat next to  
  
Wyatt while Ron and Hermione sat next to each other.  
  
"Welcome class to defense against the dark arts. We're going to start by talking about famous evil fighting witches. The most famous are the Charmed  
  
Ones. Who can tell me something about them?" The professor asked.  
  
Wyatt sighed and laughed inwardly then raised his hand. He and Hermione were the only ones.  
  
"Mr. Halliwell?"  
  
"What do you want to know?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Perhaps how the prophesy began."  
  
"Melinda Warren was the beginning of the Warren line. She was burned at the  
  
stake for being a witch. She prophesied three women, sisters, who will inherit all of her powers and become the most powerful witches of all time. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. About 15 years ago the Charmed Ones finally got their powers,  
  
and are still fighting evil," Wyatt said.  
  
"Very good 15 points for Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what those powers are?"  
  
No one raised their hand. Wyatt finally did.  
  
"Mr. Halliwell."  
  
"The first oldest, Prue, had telekinesis and astral projection, the now oldest, Piper, has the power to freeze time and blow things up, for lack of a better term, the middle sister, Phoebe, can levitate and have premonitions which recently was advanced to an empathic power type thing, and the youngest, Paige, has orbed-telekinesis and a few other white lighter powers," Wyatt answered.  
  
"Very good," the professor said.  
  
"God Halliwell, is there anything you don't know?" Draco Malfoy mocked.  
  
"I wouldn't think so seeing as I am related to them," Wyatt smirked.  
  
"You are not," Draco said.  
  
"My mom is Piper Halliwell. So I would shut up Malfoy before you embarrass yourself any more," Wyatt said.  
  
Everyone looked at the teacher for confirmation.  
  
"Well since Wyatt has let out his secret. Does anyone have questions on the  
  
Charmed Ones?"  
  
Everyone in the class's hand raised.  
  
"What type of evil do they fight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Demons, warlocks, other stuff like that," Wyatt said.  
  
"What powers do you have?" Harry asked and the class grew silent.  
  
"All of them combined with the addition of white lighter powers and a force  
  
field. My sister has the same except instead of a force field she is a fire  
  
starter," Wyatt answered.  
  
After a few more questions class was dismissed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all walked with Wyatt to the next class, Potions. Harry got quizzed by Snape then Wyatt. Harry didn't answer anything correct and Wyatt answered everything. Harry was a bit down.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I have just been making potions for a long time. You haven't. You should have seen me when I first tried. Two words: Fire baaaaddd," Wyatt joked.  
  
That made Harry smile. Wyatt kept Harry in a happy mood through Potions. Wyatt agreed to stick to working with Harry so he could help Harry learn potions better in exchange with help in transfiguration. They went to their next class where they were going to learn how to levitate things. Wyatt didn't even pick up his wand. He just wiggled his finger at he feather and made is  
  
swoop and swim through the air. Wyatt as a joke started to levitate about 3  
  
feet up into the air then back into his chair and the feather floated back onto the table. The class giggled as the Professor stood there in shock.  
  
*****  
  
It was about a half an hour before dinner time and mail started pouring in. A letter came down for Wyatt. It was from Melinda.  
  
Wyatt you need to get your white lighter of a butt over here! It's killing me . Chris is hanging out more because evil is planning something like on Angel:  
  
the Reign of Fire. Mom and Aunt Phoebe and Paige are getting worried I've never seen them like this Wy. Well got to dash. Having a street hockey game  
  
against Brit and her team. Wish your team luck.  
  
Melinda.  
  
Wyatt looked at the letter. He felt something else inside the envelope. Paper and a pen. Wyatt silently thanked Melinda. Quills and ink weren't exactly Wyatt's type of writing. Wyatt started on his letter back.  
  
"Who's it from?" Harry asked.  
  
"My sister," Wyatt said thinking of what to write.  
  
"Anything good?" Harry asked.  
  
Wyatt handed Harry the letter than started to write.  
  
Melinda chill out! Things can't get that bad. The parental peeps are probably thinking about the demon. Don't worry. It can't get as bad as Reign of Fire. Anyway everyone knows I'm related to the Charmed Ones now. Lovely huh? Well I have to go. Dinner is about to start. Tell the team I say hi and kick Brit's butt for me, plz. TTUL  
  
Wyatt  
  
"Damn. She sounds worried," Harry said.  
  
"That's my sister for you. Just like my mom," Wyatt said.  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter Two

School flew by and before any of them knew it, Halloween was arriving. Tomorrow.  
  
"All Hollows Eve. My favorite Day ever," Wyatt said.  
  
"Why? It's not Halloween Day," Ron said.  
  
"Mischief night. Sneak out. TP and PB peoples places. Wonderful," Wyatt said.  
  
They looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
"You guys need to come to my house some time. You'll die in fun," Wyatt said.  
  
Dinner began and Wyatt's radar picked up his sister in the entrance hall.  
  
"Melinda?" Wyatt asked aloud.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll be back," Wyatt said then ran out of the hall to where his sister was.  
  
Melinda was pacing.  
  
"Melinda," Wyatt said and his sister turned around. "What's wrong?"  
  
"They are going to fight the demon. Mom told me to go somewhere and not to come home until Chris came and got me. I had no where else to go. I should leave," Melinda said.  
  
"Relax you can stay for a while. So you can't go home until Chris comes?" Wyatt said walking with Melinda to the dining hall.  
  
"Yeah no matter what we feel," Melinda said.  
  
Wyatt could tell his sister was scared out of her mind. He grabbed her hand  
  
and lead her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Wyatt where are we going?" Melinda asked.  
  
"To go fly," Wyatt said and ran and got his broom.  
  
They walked outside and Wyatt mounted the broom.  
  
"You.. are nuts," Melinda said.  
  
"Hold on to me," Wyatt said and Melinda did.  
  
They were flying in the air in no time. Wyatt took his sister around the school grounds.  
  
"You are going to get in trouble for this Wy. Just go back before you do," Melinda said.  
  
"No. You need to relax," Wyatt said.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner and the flight Melinda and Wyatt were walking towards Dumbledore's office when Professor McGonagall cut them off.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Mr. Halliwell?" she asked from behind them.  
  
"Heart attack mode major," Melinda said.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked confused.  
  
"Ignore her Professor. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Wyatt said.  
  
"And my I ask Why?" She asked.  
  
Wyatt felt something on his radar. He grabbed his stomach as he felt his family's pain. Melinda couldn't since her powers weren't as developed. Knowing what was going on, Melinda started to orb out.  
  
"Melinda!" Wyatt yelled and she came back.  
  
Wyatt grabbed his sisters hand and Professor McGonagall's hand then orbed to the teachers common room. Snape jumped up.  
  
"Melinda stay with Professor Snape. Now you listen Snape what ever you do don't let her orb out. If you do, I will promise you that there will be a hell of a lot pain in the future," Wyatt said.  
  
Wyatt orbed to the manor to see him mom fall to the ground sword in her stomach and Cole shimmer out.  
  
"Chris get your ass down here now!!!!!!" Wyatt yelled and ran to his family.  
  
The only one with a pulse was his mom. He held her hand as she kept her eyes closed to conceal the pain.  
  
"He's not coming Wyatt," Piper said quietly.  
  
"No mom just hang on one more second," Wyatt said.  
  
Wyatt felt his mom's grip loosen.  
  
"I love you Wy," Piper said then her hand dropped.  
  
Mama please don't go  
  
Won't you stay here for one more day  
  
I've been your boy for so long now  
  
There's so much I, I still have to say  
  
"God damn it Chris!!!! If you don't get down here by the count of three, I am going to orb up there and have Melinda white light a fire under your bosses butts. Dad included!!!!!" Wyatt yelled into the air.  
  
Chris orbed in. He looked at Wyatt with a face that said 'they made me stay  
  
there'.  
  
"Wy-" Chris started.  
  
Wyatt noticed something in his eyes.  
  
"You sorry son of a bitch. You knew that they were in trouble, didn't you? You knew that Cole was back?" Wyatt asked enraged.  
  
"Yes. Is that what you want to hear? The Elders all knew, and they couldn't  
  
delay the inevitable. On some level your mom knew it," Chris said.  
  
The sky ripped open and I held my heart in my hand  
  
Like a soldier on his very last day  
  
Wyatt lifted his arm to throw Chris into a wall when some one grabbed his arm.  
  
"Mr. Halliwell," A stern voice said.  
  
"Who's the old witch?" Chris asked.  
  
"Shut up already," Wyatt said throwing Chris backwards into the wall.  
  
"Screw you Wyatt. You are just like your father," Chris spat not thinking.  
  
Wyatt turned around from where he was going to walk out. His eyes were flaming. Wyatt blew Chris up then went to the phone to call Darryl. He was practically Melinda and Wyatt's uncle. He explained it all to Darryl, even the part about Cole. Ignoring Professor McGonagall Wyatt started to walk towards the stairs to go up to the attic. McGonagall followed.  
  
"Wyatt," She said to Wyatt who was picking up the book.  
  
"Look. Don't try. I'm fine with it. I knew this was going to happen. What the hell I'm worried about is my emotional sister," Wyatt spat walking to Melinda's room. "I mean where the hell is she going to stay. She's too young to start at School. We have to deal with the cops and the Club and the Car and the-"  
  
"We'll take care of that. Relax," Professor McGonagall said putting her hand on Wyatt's stopping him from picking Melinda's stuff up and packing it.  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Come Back to Hogwarts. We'll take care of things here. Be with your sister. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about Melinda."  
  
Wyatt looked at her and saw that Professor McGonagall's eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"You sister needs you now Wyatt," She said.  
  
Wyatt grabbed the book and Professor McGonagall's hand and orbed to Hogwarts. They appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office. Melinda paced in front of a calm Snape who was sitting. When Melinda heard the familiar chime she looked up into her brother's eyes. Her face flushed and Melinda ran from the room and down the hallway just wanting to escape. Wyatt chased after her. Professor McGonagall was going to go, but Professor Dumbledore stopped her.  
  
"Go back to your office. Minerva. Take his book with you," Dumbledore said and she did as told.  
  
Wyatt was about 3 feet away from his sister when she collapsed on the floor  
  
crying. Wyatt helped her to lean against the wall. Melinda put her head in her brother's chest and started shaking uncontrollably in the midst of her tears.  
  
Cried myself to sleep that night  
  
And I listened as I heard the angels sing  
  
Sha la Sha la la la Sha la la la  
  
I'm goin' home  
  
Sha la la la La la la la  
  
I'm goin' home  
  
Eventually she cried herself out and fell asleep. Wyatt picked Melinda up and started carrying her the short distance to the Gryffindor common room. Wyatt's mind was somewhere else as he walked. In Melinda's dream, one song played. A tear fell from her sleeping body.  
  
Something inside of me makes me scream, oh..  
  
How could God take you from a little boy?  
  
You'll be alright he's by my side  
  
He's not a little boy, he's my pride and joy  
  
"Dragon's Lair," Wyatt said and the painting flew open.  
  
Wyatt walked over to one of the couches in the common room. Seeing as late as it was only Ron, Harry, and Hermione were up. They were waiting for Wyatt to return. They all stood when they saw him carrying the small girl.  
  
"Wyatt. Who is that?" Harry asked sincerely as Wyatt sat the girl on the couch.  
  
"This is Melinda. Melinda meet the gang," Wyatt joked as the girl shivered in her sleep.  
  
Wyatt took off the "cape" he was wearing and covered his sis up. Hermione noticed the girls tear soaked face.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She found out my mom and aunts died," Wyatt said.  
  
Melinda started to toss in her sleep. She was having a bad dream. Wyatt sat  
  
on the couch and put her head in his lap. He caressed her hair and whispered nonsense in her ear. She stopped tossing and turning eventually.  
  
"Mischief night strikes," Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Harry and Hermione said.  
  
Wyatt laughed shocking the three. Wyatt's digital clock started beeping to midnight.  
  
"It's Halloween now. Go sleep. Happy birthday Mel," Wyatt whispered the last part as the trio walked up to their rooms.  
  
*****  
  
Wyatt and Melinda woke up early because of the time difference. (I don't know just work with me) They walked to the great hall and talked there since no one, not even the Professors, were there.  
  
"Who?" Melinda asked sitting on the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Who what?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Good Wyatt. Now just add where, when, why, and how," Melinda joked. "Who attacked?"  
  
Wyatt didn't answer at first and got a look from Melinda.  
  
"Cole."  
  
Melinda paled then screamed into the air, "Chris get down her right now!!"  
  
When he didn't come down. Wyatt tried.  
  
"Remember what I said last night. I have Melinda here and she will come with me to light a fire under your bosses butts," Wyatt said into the air.  
  
"Talking to yourself Halliwell?" A voice smirked behind them.  
  
"Stick it up your ass Malfoy," Wyatt said.  
  
"Hello. Who's the mini- Spike?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Looks like Spike, but had Chris's qualities," Wyatt said.  
  
Malfoy stormed to his table.  
  
"What was that Wyatt?" Chris asked orbing in.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Melinda I had this conversation with you brother last night. Yes, and I had to stay up there," Chris said.  
  
"Bull shit! You knew you could have told them. You've broken the rules before. What makes this time so special?" Melinda asked.  
  
Chris didn't reply.  
  
"What? Future boy to self centered to answer anything?" Wyatt asked then  
  
"Mr. Halliwell," Dumbledore said walking in. "Who might this be?"  
  
"This self centered Prick? He's worse than Snape," Melinda said then felt a sneer come in her direction from Draco.  
  
Melinda looked at the smirking Draco. She set his robes on fire but he easily go it out. Melinda charged out of the Dining hall.  
  
"You are a disgrace to all witches and wizards alike," Wyatt said in Chris's face then followed his sister.  
  
"Aren't you two going to eat?" Dumbledore called after them.  
  
"Seeing his face ruined my appetite. We're going back to the Manor for an Hour. Professor," Wyatt said then grabbed his sister and orbed out.  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: My computer deleted a bunch of this story I had done so I'm re-typing it by memory. So it might go a little fast, but please work with me. Thanks for all the reviews. ~Kailie~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wyatt orbed to a corner by the Manor. He couldn't orb into a crime scene. He saw a few news crew vans in front. Wyatt grabbed Melinda's hand and they walked to the manor. Darryl saw and started to block them from the press as they entered the manor. Reporters stormed them but they got into the Manor.  
  
"You two okay?" Darryl asked.  
  
"We've been better," Melinda said sitting on the couch.  
  
"I probably just got expelled so you know," Wyatt said.  
  
"Well here's the story for you two. You called me after you hadn't heard back from your mom that night and I found them here," Darryl said.  
  
"Alright," Wyatt said then looked at Darryl. "You hungry for breakfast? We kind of ditched breakfast at school."  
  
Darryl laughed then drove him and the two to a near-by Denny's.  
  
"Nice uniform," Darryl smirked.  
  
"I almost started a protest, but no other muggle peeps like me there," Wyatt said.  
  
After ordering their food they started talking serious.  
  
"You two have no where to go after you come back from school this summer. You are going to need a guardian. As far as we know we can't find where it says that," Darryl said.  
  
"Chris is our guardian. Our mom told us that," Melinda admitted.  
  
"We have to stay at the manor because if evil gets it, All hell is breaking  
  
loose," Wyatt said.  
  
After eating their food Wyatt looked at his watch. It was already Potions class.  
  
"Crap I'm screwed," Wyatt said.  
  
"Why?" Darryl asked as they drove back to the manor.  
  
"I'm missing Potions class with evil Snape. God I am going to get so busted," Wyatt said.  
  
*****  
  
Wyatt waited impatiently in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was out tending to some issues. Wyatt and Melinda sat in the office expecting to get yelled at for leaving school. Wyatt didn't care at all. It was almost time for lunch when Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall walked in.  
  
"All right I confess. It was me who put peanut butter in the jelly jar," Melinda joked.  
  
"This is no joke young lady," Snape sneered.  
  
"Who shoved the stick up your ass?" Melinda sneered back.  
  
"Mel," Wyatt said shocked.  
  
"Oh come yon. Mom's called Chris worse and you know it. And on that note so  
  
have you," Melinda smirked.  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes and Dumbledore gave Snape a look to cool off and he did exactly that.  
  
"Brit Senior," Melinda mumbled making Wyatt laughed.  
  
"Now let's get down to business," Dumbledore said, but was cut off when his  
  
Phoenix flew in and dropped a letter on the desk that he was handed. The bird then flew and landed between the two Halliwells.  
  
"Sweet bird, Chico," Melinda said.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her language. Snape and Professor McGonagall on the other hand were seriously mad, The two looked expectantly at him. Wyatt looked at Melinda and smiled. Melinda laughed at what he was thinking.  
  
"Don't Wy," Melinda said.  
  
"Come on. You have practice today, and you guys can't practice without the captain,' Wyatt smirked.  
  
"Pardon?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"No, because you will end up beating up Brit for hurting Cougar," Melinda said.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I was only going to race her for the hill and then leave the team to have it," Wyatt said not looking at the teachers.  
  
"Are you serious? You got to practice first then," Melinda said her eyes blazing from laughter.  
  
"Well I think I will. Good day professors," Wyatt said as he and his sister  
  
orbed out.  
  
They were in the manor. The two ran and grabbed their back packs with all their skating/ hockey gear then orbed back to the Headmasters office.  
  
"See one minute flat," Wyatt said. "New record."  
  
"While you were gone we've come to the decision that you two will have detention for a week with Professor Snape," Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape sneered.  
  
"He won't last the week," Melinda said. "Come on you guys. Two Halliwells wielding the power of the Charmed Ones against Mr. I-Have-Issues? Bad choice."  
  
Wyatt couldn't hold his laughter. He got a stern look from McGonagall, but it didn't help. Dumbledore on the other hand was smiling.  
  
"Well if that is how you feel. Than I will be more than happy not too," Snape said stepping in between the two. Melinda faked a scream.  
  
"Oh sorry. I thought it was Satan," Melinda joked.  
  
Wyatt kept laughing harder. Snape picked Melinda up by her black leather duster. Wyatt instinctively stood to defend his sister if necessary.  
  
"Hey watch it. I don't want grease on the jacket. It cost more than you've ever spent on shampoo. I guess you don't got the urge for Herbal," Melinda said dusting off the jacket.  
  
"Well punned," Wyatt said giving his sis a high-five.,  
  
"It sort of called to me," Melinda smirked.  
  
"That me tell you two that this is no laughing matter," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"I laugh in the face of no laughing matters. HA HA HA," Wyatt smirked.  
  
It was Melinda's turn to laugh. The professors all had blank faces.  
  
"Lion King. Laugh in the face of danger," Wyatt let on, but they didn't know. "You guys need to get with the program."  
  
Melinda walked past Snape and Wyatt followed. They walked out of the office and to the Great Hall. Where lunch was about to begin.  
  
"Where were you for morning classes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He kind of ditched. We had to sort some things out. We just got back from the Headmaster's office. We left. I can't take anything right now," Melinda  
  
said as Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore sat at the table.  
  
They all looked at the two Halliwells. As the food appeared, Melinda and Wyatt stood.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Too much Calories. Going to go burn some off," Melinda said as they walked  
  
out still wearing their back packs.  
  
They went for a walk to the lake of Hogwarts. Wyatt started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Melinda asked.  
  
Wyatt kept laughing.  
  
"What?!" Melinda said starting to smile.  
  
"Imagine the fun of grinding the entrance hall stairs," Wyatt said.  
  
"Totally busted, but Hell a lot of fun," Melinda laughed.  
  
***** 


	4. Chapter 4

Wyatt, Melinda, and Cougar sat at the Gryffindor table by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"What is the deal with the robes?" Cougar asked looking around.  
  
The hall grew quiet as Dumbledore stood.  
  
"As many of you have heard about the incident in the hallways earlier in the morning, involving a fight. Let me reassure you everything has been taken care of," Dumbledore said looking at the three who mouthed sorry. "Now let's eat."  
  
Harry was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"My ex-uncle Cole. AKA Belthazor- invincible," Melinda said.  
  
Wyatt wasn't really eating much. Then a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Done fighting baddies are you Halliwell?" Draco said.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you was I Weasley?" Draco said.  
  
Then Wyatt stood up. "No, but you were talking loud enough for all of us to  
  
hear which basically invites anyone into the conversation Spike."  
  
"Why don't you go kiss Dru, dude. That's as good as your life is going to get. Oh wait she might leave you for another chaos demon," Cougar joked.  
  
Melinda and Wyatt laughed.  
  
"Who are you to say anything. Damn Muggle," Draco spat.  
  
Wyatt punched Draco. Draco tried to punch back, but Wyatt made him fly back onto his butt.  
  
"Make a note of it Malfoy. Never insult my girl. Also she is not a muggle thank you very much. Get it, got it, good," Wyatt said than sat down.  
  
Applause erupted from all tables except Slytherin. Since Dumbledore hadn't heard the conversation between Wyatt and Draco, when Wyatt looked at him he saw a face that wanted an explanation. Once the hall noticed too, it grew silent.  
  
"Uber-creepy," Cougar muttered at the silence.  
  
"Okay before you call me into your office and yell at me......again. He insulted my girlfriend. To me that classifies as a typical Demon. The hockey team not the demon like the one we face in the hall earlier," Wyatt said.  
  
"Totally," Melinda said so everyone heard.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Draco lied.  
  
"Nice try Spike wannabe. We all heard," Cougar said. "Everyone who heard."  
  
Cougar raised her hand and about 30 other people raised their hands.  
  
"Court adjourned. Thank you. We'll be here till Thursday," Melinda joked.  
  
*****  
  
Christmas approached and people left for the holidays. The night before some students left Harry, Hermione, Ron, Melinda, Cougar, and Wyatt were gathered in the common room.  
  
"Who's going home?" Cougar asked.  
  
No one spoke up. Wyatt and Melinda were planning on going back to the manor  
  
for a traditional Halliwell Christmas with Cougar but a thought sprung up in Wyatt's mind.  
  
"Why don't you guys come with us to our house?" Wyatt said.  
  
"Yeah. I mean we have the room," Melinda said.  
  
"You think we could?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. We'll have to ask Dumbledore, but I think he'll agree," Hermione said.  
  
*****  
  
Turns out they were aloud to. Chris had to come though. They sat around the  
  
Christmas tree after eating a dinner that they all prepared ready to open presents. Cougar grabbed a thin present and handed it to Wyatt. eh opened it and his eyes widened.  
  
"Where did you get these?" he asked.  
  
"Radio. There's enough for all of us," Cougar said.  
  
Tickets to the Good Charlotte concert. Wyatt handed one to Harry. Harry opened the present. It was a jeweled Atheme with an engraved lightning bolt  
  
on one side, and on the other his name.  
  
"Thanks Wy," Harry said.  
  
The presents went around and the last one was from Wyatt to Melinda.  
  
"Making our way to the attic folks," Wyatt said.  
  
"Spell," Melinda said then sped up to the attic.  
  
Everyone laughed then went upstairs where Melinda was frozen. A circle of candles lit on the floor.  
  
"Wyatt. You are joking," Melinda said.  
  
"Hurry before the Elders find out. I talked to them earlier," Wyatt said.  
  
Melinda said the spell and her mom appeared before the group. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Cougar stood with their mouths open.  
  
"Bloody hell. You are good," Ron said.  
  
"Ron don't curse," Hermione said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Alright Everyone currently living this is our mom Piper. Mom this is Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Of course you know Cougar," Wyatt said.  
  
"Hi," Hermione, Ron, and Harry said at once.  
  
"Nice to meet you three," Piper said smiling.  
  
"So did Aunt Prue finally marry Andy?" Melinda asked her mom.  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes they did," Piper said smiling at Melinda.  
  
***** 


End file.
